Nena
by fd-potter
Summary: Una serie de escenas de James y Lily, peleas y conversaciones con su madre, porque ella extraña que le diga nena... One-shot James y Lily


disclaimer: nada es mio...

Esto es un montaje (escenas traslapadas), imagínense las escenas unas sobre otras, como en una película. Sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo...

**Nena**

_-Mamá, odio a los hombres._

_Una perpleja señora de cabello blanco miraba a una pelirroja desde dentro de la casa. La joven, quien había dejado dos maletas en el suelo, se tiró a los brazos de su madre._

_-¡Lily!-se asombró._

_-James es un idiota. Tenías razón: todos los hombres son iguales-dijo, mientras se alejaba de ella, y se enjugaba las lágrimas disimuladamente._

_-¿Qué te hizo ese patán, hija?_

-Cállate, sólo cállate-dijo la pelirroja, furiosa.

-¿Qué hice?-musitó James, alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¿Todavía no te has enterado?-dijo, dándose la vuelta con los brazos como jarras.

-¿De qué?-preguntó, mirando hacia abajo.

-Ahhgg!-gruñó la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

-Lily-la llamó el moreno, mientras se sacaba los lentes y se frotaba la nariz.

Pero ella sólo seguía su camino, y aunque trataba de correr, no podía por los tacones. Eran los únicos en la calle. Un gato se escuchaba a lo lejos, tal vez el de los vecinos.

-No estás siendo racional.

-¡No me vengas tú a decir quién es racional y quién no!

-Vamos, nena, no seas dura conmigo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

-Sólo quiero saber qué hice como para que estés así.

-Si tú no lo sabes…

-Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo haces saber.

-Pero no tendría que hacértelo saber si ya supieras que fue lo que hiciste.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

-No si no lo sabes.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y abrió la puerta a la que había llegado. James la siguió de cerca.

-Lo siento.

-Ni siquiera sabes de qué estás arrepentido-dijo Lily, dándose la vuelta y tirando su bolso con furia a quién sabe dónde.

James observó las cosas de Lily desparramadas por el golpe, y rogó por que no le ocurriera eso a él.

-Pero ¡¿qué se supone que hice?

La pelirroja se sacó un zapato y se lo lanzó, pero James logró esquivarlo. Lástima que el segundo le pegó de lleno en el pecho.

-Le dijiste a tus amigos que ya no teníamos sexo-dijo, mientras se sacaba las pantys y las tiraba.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Y ¿por qué se supone que Sirius me dijo: "_James me contó que ya no tenían sexo ¿qué te está pasando, Lily?"? _Que sinceridad la tuya-dijo irónica.

-Yo no lo dije así-aclaró el moreno.

-¡Pero lo dijiste!

-¿Crees que es mentira?-atacó, mientras se sacaba la polera y quedaba en camiseta.

-No sé. Dímelo tú. Este es el momento pare decirme todo lo que piensas-dijo la pelirroja, con los brazos cruzados.

-No es el mismo de cuando nos casamos…-empezó James, mientras se sacaba las zapatillas.

-Lo sabía, ya no me deseas-_afirmó_, mientras comenzaba a tirar la ropa de James al suelo con su varita.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, nena?

-Tú ya se lo dijiste a Sirius-dijo, tirándole el pantalón que acababa de sacarse, quedando sólo con su ropa interior negra y la blusa.

James suspiró, mientras negaba silenciosamente. Lily caminaba hacia la puerta hecha una furia.

-¡Me voy!

-¡Ve a llorar en los brazos de mamá!

-¡Mi intención es encontrar un nuevo marido!

-¡Gracias por devolverme mi soltería!

-¡Quédate tu mal sexo!-dijo Lily, antes de cerrar la puerta con exageración.

James se quedó unos segundos parado, en silencio. Se miró en el espejo. Sólo iba con los jeans y la camiseta, y su pelo estaba más alborotado que nunca.

Lily tenía que volver…iba en ropa interior.

Efectivamente unos segundos después, Lily entró jadeando y se apoyó en la puerta mientras respiraba fuertemente. James la miró sin decirle nada. Cuando volvió a la respiración normal, habló, mirando al suelo:

-¿En serio es _tan_ malo?

-Por supuesto que no, nena-dijo, mientras se acercaba a Lily.

La pelirroja corrió hacia su marido y lo besó desesperadamente.

-Siento haberle dicho eso a Sirius-empezó James, aun con sus bocas juntas-. Es que a veces el matrimonio se pone un poco latero…

-Sí, tú a veces me tienes harta-dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó incrédulo.

La pelirroja sólo sonrió.

_-¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Lily?_

_-Ya perdí la cuenta, mamá- aseguró la pelirroja, enjugándose las lágrimas._

_-Ustedes los jóvenes no dejan de pelear. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?_

_-Por mis zapatos._

_Su madre frunció el ceño, pero decidió no preguntar._

_-Te lo dije el día que te pidió noviazgo, que te pidió matrimonio y cuando se casaron. Pero tú: Es un buen chico, Lo amo, Es lo mejor que me ha pasado y cosas por el estilo. Apenas se casaron a los dieciocho. No han pasado ni tres años y ya pelean como perro y gato._

-¡Ten cuidado!-gritó James, alertándola.

La pelirroja se quedó de piedra con ese grito.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurró.

-He visto algo cerca del bosque-aseguró.

Cuando Lily vio quién le había gritado, puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me digas, Potter-dijo, abandonando el miedo.

-Es en serio-dijo, apuntando al borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Lily alzó una ceja y miró al bosque sólo por curiosidad: un enorme perro negro se acercaba corriendo.

-¡Aahh!-gritó, arrimándose a un brazo de James.

-Es un perro salvaje-dijo, con dramatismo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva: no le gustaban los perros para nada.

-Tranquila, Lily. Aquí estoy yo para protegerte-dijo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

El perro llegó hasta ellos y ladró, mientras la prefecta cerraba los ojos, rezando internamente.

-No te muevas-le susurró, muy cerca del oído.

Lily abrió los ojos, y vio al perro olfateándolos; soltó un grito ahogado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero…Al observar a ese perro de cerca lo reconocía. ¿No era el que jugaba en el lago? O ¿el que había visto con Remus una vez? ¿Sería el mismo al que unas chicas acariciaban en los jardines? Vaya plan de Potter.

-¿Crees que nos hará daño?-dijo Lily, fingiendo miedo.

-Se puede esperar cualquier cosa-aseguró, mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Lily.

Pero Lily se soltó de James y salió corriendo y gritando como loca hacia el castillo. James la encontró en la enfermería, con los oídos tapados y con una cara de estar terriblemente asustada.

-Lily…-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pero en la mitad, Madame Pomfrey le cortó el rollo.

-Todavía no se sabe lo que sucedió.

-Yo puedo explicarlo…

-Cuando lo sepamos serás el primero en enterarte.

-Pero yo necesito decirle algo a Lily.

-No te escuchará. Tiene un trauma severo.

El moreno se quedó de piedra, mirando a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡No!-gritó, y le lanzó a la enfermera un hechizo aturdidor.

Lily cayó desmayada sobre la cama tras el grito.

-LILY-dijo James, mientras llegaba a la camilla y la zarandeaba.

La pelirroja abrió ligeramente los ojos y comenzó a levantar lentamente la mano para apuntar.

-Lo siento de veras. Yo no quería…-pero se detuvo por que Lily hablaba.

-¿Por qué…?-empezó, con la voz débil.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lily?-se apresuró.

-¿Por qué no me preguntaste si quería salir contigo?-preguntó aun con voz aun moribunda.

-En serio no quería causarte daño, fue una estúpida id…-se calló en cuanto entendió las palabras de Lily-¿Qué?

La pelirroja se sentó sobre la cama, normalmente.

-¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste directamente? Te habrías ahorrado al perro.

-P…pero… tú estabas traumada…

-Ayuda de la ingeniosa enfermera, a la cual tú acabas de aturdir.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-gritó James.

-Lo sé. Estarás castigado hasta que salgas de Hogwarts-dijo, con los brazos cruzados.

-No, no es eso ¿Acabas de decirme por qué no te lo había preguntado directamente?

Lily asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiere eso decir que saldrías conmigo si te lo preguntara directamente?

Lo que menos esperaba era un beso-directamente en los labios- de Lily, aunque fue más corto que un suspiro.

-¡Por Merlín!-dijo James, embobado.

-Bueno, nada de esto habría sucedido de no ser por que Sirius me contó todo tu plan.

-¿TODO?

-Bueno, que utilizarías un perro para asustarme.

El moreno suspiró, aliviado; pensó que le había contado TODO.

-Nena, acabas de darme la felicidad más grande de mi vida.

Y se besaron…

-James.

-¿Sí?

-Te prohíbo terminantemente que me llames nena.

-Está bien-dijo, y luego añadió en un susurro:-nena.

_-¿Crees que debo disculparme, mamá?_

_-Por mí que te quedaras siempre aquí, Lily-le respondió su madre._

_-Me siento culpable-aceptó._

_-Todas nos sentimos culpables por algo._

_-Le dije que no quería un bebé._

_-Y ¿qué tiene eso que ver con zapatos?_

_Y antes de desaparecerse, dijo:_

_-Extraño que me diga nena…_

* * *

><p>Hola, aqui de nuevo yo con un one shot... lo escribi hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cuando. Hace unos dos o tres años sera... Me inspire en la peli PS I love you, para quienes no lo notaron :) Cada vez me enamoro mas de James y Lily... son lo mas adorable que existe! espero que lo del montaje no les haya molestado, pero es que queria probar una nueva tecnica para escribir... ojala les haya gustado y me dejen reviews :) un besoo!<p>

Fede


End file.
